Daughter of Night
by PKwriter
Summary: Pretend Percy and the gang didn't stop Gaea from rising and that's what caused Doomsday in Max's world. What if the flock meets the demigods and they team up to stop Gaea? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**here ya go! Chapter one. Please leave a review. I won't update unless you do**

Percy pov

"Jason!" Hazel Levesque screamed. Jason Grace looked where she was pointing. A girl was literally falling from the sky. Without a moment of hesitation, Jason controlled the winds and brought her safely to the ground. She sat there, panting. I offered my hand to help her up, but she ignored it, standing on her own.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Percy, this is Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia." The girl just waved. "Uh... how did you end up in the air?"

She looks at me as if to say _guess_. Then she snaps open a pair of blackish-purple wings, fifteen feet tip to tip. We all stared at the wings extending from her back. Another girl dropped out of the sky, landing in a dramatic fashion. She stared at the other girl.

"Twitch?"

The girl nods as if to say _sup_. The second girl hugs her tight, causing the first girl to tense. The second stepped back. "Right. Sorry. No hugs." The first girl shrugged.

"Do either of you have names?" the voice was familiar.

"Bianca be nice," Thalia Grace said. "Bianca!" We all whirled around to see the girl who had died four years prior. Nico di Angelo took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around his big sister. Jason made a sound that can only be described as choking on shock.

"What?" Nico asked, pulling away.

"You rarely touch anyone and never hug anyone. Ever," I said.

"She's my sister."

"I'm your sister," Hazel said, feigning offense.

"That's different. She died."

"I died."

"She died when I was ten."

"I died when you were eight."

"Hazel, it's different, okay? Please don't be offended."

"I'm not. I'm just saying, 'she's my sister who died when I was ten' isn't a good reason. Just be honest and admit that the reason you have her a hug is that you spent the last four years of your life missing her."

All Nico did was glare at his half sister.

"Bianca does have a point," Annabeth turned our attention back to the girls, who were watching the debacle in confusion and curiosity. "What are your names?"

"I'm Max, this is Twitch."

"What kind of name is Twitch?" I asked. Annabeth smacked me.

"He's fine. We never had families, so we named ourselves and each other. She's Twich, I'm Max, my boyfriend is Fang, our sister-slash-friend is Angel, her brother is the Gasman, his best friend is Iggy, and our other sister-slash friend and resident fashionista is Nudge." Twitch stared at Max. "Fang and I got close in the past few years," Max shrugged. Twitch let out a sound almost like an audible eye roll.

Twitch and Max had a silent conversation made up entirely of body gestures from Twitch and grunts from Max. Finally, Max groaned. "Fine. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Where?" Annabeth asked.

"The nest."

"Uh, no. I don't like heights," I said. Thalia snorted out a laugh.

"It's technically just a cave. We just call it the nest," Max explained.

"Oh," I felt exceptionally stupid after that.

"Twitch, one or two?" Twitch held up two fingers. "I don't suppose any of you can fly?"

"I can," Jason said.

"I have an idea," Annabeth said. "Percy, call Blackjack. He can carry you and me. Jason, you can carry Piper and Thalia. Hazel, call Arion. Can he carry two or three?"

"Two when he's happy."

"Okay so let's assume two. Frank, how many can you carry in eagle form?"

"Just one."

"Okay. So, Hazel, ride with Bianca. Frank, carry Leo. That leaves Reyna And Nico. Twitch, Max, are you guys good with one each?"

"Yep."

"Okay. You two carry Nico and Reyna. The rest of us have got rides."

"You sure?"

I grinned, just as Hazel and I both whistled. Blackjack landed at the same moment that Arion skidded to a stop. Frank morphed into eagle form. "I'm sure," I helped Annabeth onto the black Pegasus as Hazel and her sister climbed onto Arion. Frank landed on top of Leo, one talon on each shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around Thalia and Piper's waists. Max grabbed Reyna while Twitch grabs Nico. Within minutes, we were all on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang pov

"Fang, come here," Max called from the ledge outside the cave. I walked over.

"Yeah?"

She nodded toward the space just outside the cave, in the open air. The girl who hovered there had blackish-purple hair braided down her back. She wore simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. She wore black combat boots under her jeans. Her eyes were the same purply black color as the fifteen foot wings extending from her back. I stared, unable to move. Max looked at me questioningly. I just stood there. I didn't take my eyes of the girl hovering a few feet away. Then I did the least likely thing anyone would expect me to do ever. I fainted. Literally.

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch. (The only piece of furniture that miraculously survived doomsday.) I stared up at Max.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What happened?"

"I saw... I thought I saw her."

"You did," Nudge said, the shrug obvious in her voice.

"What? She's here? She's _alive_?" I sat up.

"That or else we're dead," Max said. "And I'm pretty sure that if we were, Gazzy wouldn't still be able to physically harm me with is doodads."

"So... she didn't die?"

"No," Max shook her head. "She's just in the other room."

"I need to see her," I moved to stand.

"You were unconscious for two hours. No. She comes to you. You sit and relax," Max pushed me back down and opened the door. Twitch stepped in.

"Twitch," I breathed.

 _Fang_. I saw the word play across her lips.

"I thought you died. But, you're here. You're alive. You're... still my baby sister."

She glared at me.

"You're my youngest sister, thus you're my baby sister."

"Guys, I'm going to bring in the rest of the flock. We need to catch up and then I have news," Max said. I nodded. "Flock!" Iggy walked in and wove his way through the chairs and table to get to the other couch (Rock with pillows on it.) and flipped onto it.

"Someone should go get cookies," Max sat down.

"Don't look at me. I'm blind," Iggy said. Twitch froze, staring in his direction. Not directly at him, but almost there. Sort of like when Iggy stares at us. But he's blind. Iggy.

"Twitch?" I said, just as she started trembling. I stood to hold her. "I'm right here sis. Are you... can you... did they..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Iggy. Twitch. I think..."

"How many fingers am I holding up Iggy?" Max asked.

"Forty-two."

"Be serious."

"Your fault for asking the blind guy how many fingers."

"Twitch, how many fingers?" The girl turned to Max, fear on her face. "Can you see me?" My sister shook her head.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Ig... she's... like you."

The strawberry blonde on the couch tensed. I knew he was remembering it happen. Angel told us he'd been awake he entire procedure when the whitecoats stole his vision. I sat down, unable to stand any longer.

"No. No. How old was she?"

"Twitch, did the whitecoats do this?" She nodded. "When? How old were you?" Twitch held up ten fingers.

"You were _ten_?" I asked. Iggy's glare was ice cold.

"They just couldn't admit defeat, could they?" He growled.

"Ig."

"No! I was _nine._ They experiment on my eyes, and I d been blind ever since! I could see. I saw my friends, my _family._ I saw color. I could know when something was about to happen. But then toe stupid whitecoats stole that from me. I was plunged into complete darkness, and I've been there ever since. I thought they'd given up. But no. They just had to try again a year later, hoping that a different lab rat would work better. Not to mention they tried it on Angel last year!"

"Iggy, she can still hear."

"Really? You care that she's hearing this? Because I don't. I don't care who hears. Heck, I'd shout it from the rooftops if there were any left!"

"Iggy, you're fine. You joke about it all the time."

"Yeah. I do. Because it's the only way to keep from letting it destroy me. You guys catch up on your own. I'm going flying," Iggy jumped from the window. Max started to jump after him but Twitch shook her head. How she knew what max was doing, I don't know. Twitch jumped out and followed Iggy.

 **FYI, I own nothing you recognize. Those rights go to Rick and James**


	3. Chapter 3

Twitch pov

I looked ahead of me, seeing the whitish yellow aura that I knew belonged to Iggy. I sensed water below us and dove, forcing him under. I closed my eyes, not that it did anything, and felt a familiar tug in my gut. I pulled all the air bubbles I could feel around Iggy. I heard a gasp.

"What the heck?"

"Iggy," I said. His eyes widened in fear. "It's me. It's Twitch. This is what my voice sounds like."

"What? That's impossible. You can't talk."

"Only when I'm underwater. I'll explain that part some other time. For now, listen to me. I know how it feels, alright? I was taken away from the only family I knew. Twice. So yes, I know how you feel. When I was eight, I was taken to a different part of the School. Not even Jeb was there. It was only two whitecoats. Dr. Hagen-Daaz and Dr. Ruthen."

"Hagen-Daaz?"

"Gunther-Hagen. I just called him Hagen -Daaz."

"So did Max."

"Max was there?"

"We met him after we got out. He's... long story."

"Yeah. Well, him and Ruthen experimented on me for two years. You were there for part of it. When I was nine, before they did my eyes. But you couldn't see. You had white pads on your eyes, so I guess they'd just done you. When I was ten, they did my eyes. I was terrified. I still am, Iggy. I promise you. I understand, and I hate them as much as you."

"No. You don't understand, Twitch. You don't. I don't remember anything before the School. I don't remember anything before being an experiment. When we were little, you had Fang. Max had Nudge. When Gazzy came, he had all you girls. I didn't have a brother or sister, honorary or otherwise. Except you. I had you. You were the closest thing I had to a sister. And when I was eight, you were taken away. Fang changed. He stopped joking and laughing. I haven't seen him smile since that day, not even before they did my eyes. And then they took me away. I was awake for the entire operation. And it wasn't like night falling. One minute, I saw a knife coming near my eyes, and then nothing. The last thing I ever saw is the thing I see every night. And then I heard you. Except you can't talk. I heard you scream. You were terrified, alone, and in pain. And that made me terrified, alone, and in pain. And then I couldn't hear you scream anymore. I thought you'd died. And then Max says you're alive, you're here. And then I find out that you went through the same fear and pain that I did. And, I can't, Twitch. I just can't. It was bad enough when I find out they did it to Angel. But not you. They can't have done it to you."

"Iggy."

"The night they took you, it was really dark. Darker than usual. The others were already asleep, but not me. I watched you. You sat in your cage trembling. That wasn't the first time I'd seen you do that. It was any time the room was pitch black. But it wasn't until that night that I figured it out. You were scared of the dark. And then they made your whole world dark forever."

I didn't respond.

"It still scares you, doesn't it?"

I just nodded.

"Twitch."

I moved toward him, grateful for the water surrounding me. Iggy swam out of his air bubble and held me.

"I'm so scared," I cried.

"I know. Me too. But I'm right here. And we'll get through this." He held me as I cried. After a while, he pulled away. "You okay now?" I nodded. "Let's go home," he swam upward, dragging me with him. We flew back to the nest, where the flock was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own anything you recognize. Also, REVIEW. Please**

Angel pov

Iggy landed with the girl. No one had introduced her yet. They'd been too preoccupied with the non-flock and Fang's... episode. It was really weird. Fang never faints.

"Guys, Twitch has been through a lot the past eight years. She's going to try to explain, but she can't talk, so Angel, you may have to be her mouthpiece. She's ready to explain if we'll listen and if we'll tell her what's happened to us. Can we all agree to be patient and kind and listen?" Iggy said. Gazzy jerked his head up from whatever device he was building.

"Is Iggy being non-sarcastic?"

"I think he is," Max said, impressed.

"Guys I'm serious."

"Sorry. You're just normally sarcastic, so we have to fill the void when you're not. Carry on," Nudge said.

Iggy glared at her then walked over to the couch, Twitch on his heels. "Twitch, go ahead. Angel can read your thoughts and tell us what you want us to know."

I listened and repeated what she said. "She says that when she was eight, the whitecoats took her from-"

"Leo!" I was cut off by an explosion, then an angry shout.

"Be right back," I stepped into the other room. "What's going on?"

"Leo just exploded my favorite jacket!" Thalia said.

"Your fault for putting it on my bomb. I warned you about it's hair trigger activation response," Leo shrugged.

"Never hang out with Gazzy. Ever," I said to him and then returned to the flock. "Gaz, you're not allowed to hang out with Leo. Anyway. Twitch says that when she was eight, the whitecoats moved her to a different part of the School. Not much changed except for that. A year later, Iggy was there for about a week after they did his eyes. A year after that, they did hers."

"Twitch!" Nudge exclaimed.

"She was there for another two years until a woman brought her somewhere else, claiming to be her mom. She was at her mom's place for about a year before she ran away and met her dad. Stuff happened. People tried to kill her. The world ended last week. Here we are."

"People tried to _kill_ you?" Fang exploded.

"Fang relaxed. People really did kill you," Max reminded him. This got a strange look from Twitch. Max explained our lives the past two years. Twitch shrugged.

 _What can you do?_

"Leo! Really? Again?"

"Oh leave him be."

"You're not innocent either on this one, Jackson."

"What?"

"You know what."

"Hey!" Max shouted. "Quit fighting. All of you. Now that flock matters have been handled, all of you in the living room. Now." The non-flock filed into the living room and stood around the edge.

"Angel, do your thing," Fang said. I nodded and reached out with my mind. None of them seemed to have any bad thoughts. All I could feel was pain. I mentally informed Fang and Max.

"Thanks," Max said and then turned to the non-flock. "Names."

"I'm Annabeth," a blonde girl said. "This is Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, frank, Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Reyna, and Thalia."

"How did you all meet?"

"Long story short, I met Percy, Nico, Bianca, Leo, Piper, And Jason as summer camp. Thalia and I met after we ran away. Jason is her brother. Hazel is Nico and Bianca's sister. Reyna, Jason, Hazel, and Frank went to a different story. I could go into more detail, but it'd take forever and end up confusing everyone."

"Who's in charge?"

"Uh... we all make decisions together."

"In general, who's in charge?"

"Everyone except Bianca and Hazel?"

"Of your group."

"Uh... I guess it'd be me, Percy, Jason, and Thalia, but like I said, we all make decisions together. None of us is specifically in charge as a designated leader."

"Fine. How did you survive doomsday?"

"Uh... we caused it."

"What?"

"We sort of made our parents mortal enemy mad."

"Naturally. Why is the blonde chick the only one talking?" Fang asked.

"Uh, first off, she's my girlfriend. Second, her name is Annabeth, third, because any of the rest of us would manage to say the wrong thing, and fourth, she's my girlfriend."

"Ignore him. I'm taking because my mom is the wisest of all our parents, and I inherited that from her."

"No ego there," Gazzy muttered.

 _Angel, tell Max to go easy on them._

 _Why?_ I asked Twitch.

 _They're my family._

 _We're your family._

 _They're my other family. My biological family, whether I've ever met them or not._

 _Fine._ I turn my mind from Twitch to Max. _Twitch says go easy on them. They're her family._

"What?"

 _Just do it._

"Uh... do any of you know Twitch?"

"Not before today."

"Angel."

 _How are they related to you?_ I asked Twitch.

 _The stupid one's my brother._

 _Fang's your brother._

 _Yeah, well, so is Percy._

I relayed the information to Max. She raised her eyebrows. I nodded. She shrugged. "Percy, you sure you don't know Twitch?"

"Positive," the boy said.

"How positive?"

"A hundred percent."

"Really? Because she says you're her brother."

"That's entirely possible. Through Dad, not Mom."

"So either your dad was a cheater, an idiot, or you were illegitimate."

"Is a and b and option?"

"Sure. Uh... Twitch? Care to finish explaining?"

"She says her dad is Poseidon, same as Percy's."

"I have a sister. That's cool."

"A daughter of Poseidon. That's unexpected," Annabeth said.

"I get my sister back, and then I get a new cousin. In my opinion, this is incredible," Nico said.

Then everyone started talking at once. Naturally, not even Max could get them to quiet down. I looked at Twitch.

 _Stab me._ She thought. I was appalled, and apparently it showed. _Do it. I can't talk, but if I'm hurt or scared, I can still scream. I think that's the only way to get everyone to shut up. Grab an arrow from Thalia and stab my arm. I promise I'll be okay._

 _Fine._ I grabbed an arrow from the quiver on Thalia's back and walked over to Twitch. I slammed it into her shoulder, definitely hitting bone. She screamed and pulled it out.

 _Tell Percy to heal me. He'll know what that means._

"Percy heal her."

"How? I'm not a healer! I can barely handle myself getting hurt! And all I have to do is douse myself in water because Dad's!- oh," he flicked his wrist and a spray of water hit the stab wound. Not even five seconds later, there was no trace of the stab.

"Well that's cool," Max said.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Iggy asked.

"Angel stabbed Twitch and Percy healed her with a magic geyser," Gazzy said nonchalantly.

"You _stabbed_ her?!"

"She told me to," I shrugged. Iggy groaned in exasperation.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Now you die, my dear great great grandson," a voice cackled from all around us.

"You know Gaea, you really send mixed signals," Leo literally burst into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**five chapters today... Okay fine. I won't update unless you review starting now. You get cookies if you do, and I'll answer any questions you have in the next chapters an. I only own the stuff you don't recognize.**

Percy pov

Naturally, Gaea had to attack as soon as I found my sister. She made it rain dirt and stone. Twitch looked at me. _What do we do?_ Gods I wished I were telepathic.

 _You can talk in my mind?_ she asked.

 _You can talk in mine?_

 _Must be because of Dad. Make a giant water bubble. If we work together, we might just survive this. I hurriedly moved over to her and she grabbed my hand._ We reached out and pulled water in then pushed out and held the water out. I turned to see the rest of my friends desperate for air. _Twitch._

 _Make an air bubble for them. I'll handle the flock._

 _They look fine_. I said. None of the bird kids were struggling for air. Twitch shrugged and we willed the water around my friends' heads to vanish. It worked better than I would have thought.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Making a water bubble?!"

"How?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, don't stop! Hazel, you need to do your thing!"

"I can't! Gaea's too powerful!"

"Nico! Bianca! Can you help her?!"

"I can open a tunnel into the underworld! Gaea has no power there!" Nico shouted.

"Angel! You guys are going to follow Nico! You'll be safe!" I called.

"Not without Twitch!"

 _Tell her I'll follow them._

"We'll follow you!"

"No!"

"Max! Fang! You all need to follow Nico! We'll be right behind you!"

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy, please! You guys need to go! We put you in danger by coming, the least we can do is protect you!"

"We've been in danger our whole lives! This changes nothing!"

 _Percy, tell him... wait. I'm underwater._ "Iggy, I'll be right behind you! Just go!" She shouted. The flock did a double take. "I can talk underwater! Get over it! Now go!"

"Twitch-"

"Go, Fang! I'm right behind you! But if I go first, this water bubble will collapse and we'll all die! Percy and I have to go last!"

"I'm staying with you!"

" _GO!"_ Twitch practically roared, pushing him down the tunnel Nico had opened. Water powers are pretty cool. The rest of the flock went, and then the demigods. Twitch and I were the last ones.

"Your turn!" I told her.

"Go!"

"Twitch, you can't hold the water together long enough to get out!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!"

"I have more than one godly parent!"

"So?!"

"I'll explain later! Just go!"

"No!"

"Tell Nico to take you all to Nyx's palace! I'll meet you there!"

"Why Nyx?- oh. Your mom is Nyx?!"

"Yes!"

"She hates me!"

"And loves me! If I ask her to keep you alive, she just might listen! I can teleport to her palace from anywhere at any time, that's why I'm saying go!"

"You mean like shadow travel?!"

"I'll explain at the palace! Now go! I'll only be able to hold this together for a few seconds after you let go! You have to the count of four to get into the tunnel!"

"Twitch-"

"Go!" She pulled her hand away, obviously struggling to hold the water in place. I looked at her, nodded, and jumped down Nico's tunnel.

"Where's Twitch?" Fang asked.

"She made me come."

"You left her?!" Iggy shouted.

"She told me to."

"I just got her back!" Fang screamed, a wave of darkness exploded from his hand in my direction. Nico positioned his Stygian iron sword in front of me to absorb it.

"Who's their mom?" He asked me.

"Nyx."

Nico swore. "Nyx's palace it is. Bianca? Hazel?" The three children of Hades (Pluto and Hades are technically one and the same) positioned themselves amongst the group and shadow traveled them to Nyx's palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**new chapter!**

Nyx pov

I sat on my throne when they appeared. Eighteen of them. And one of them was Perseus Jackson.

"You have made a poor decision, coming here. The last time I saw you, I was treated as a fool. And for that you must die," I said.

"Please wait and hear us out, Queen Nyx," the pesky blonde, Annabeth, asked.

"Why should I listen to a word you say?"

"Because your daughter sent us."

"My... what?"

"We were sent to your palace by your daughter."

"Then why is she not here?"

"She said she'd be here."

"Then why is she not?"

"Look, I hate you," Percy said. "But your daughter is my sister and she said she would meet us here. So if you could cool it, I'll be happy to wait for her. Or I can leave, and you can explain why the people she specifically told to meet her here are gone. And I may have only just met her, but something tells me she won't be too appreciative, and you can probably kiss mom of the year goodbye."

The eighteen of them stood there, looking from Percy, to me, and back to Percy. And then all heck broke loose.

"Percy, she could kill you with a thought!"

"That was stupid!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Now you've gone and got us killed!"

"Don't make me zap you!"

"There's a reason people don't yell at gods!"

"Are you _mental_?!"

"You do realize you're actually _mortal_ , right?!"

"Would anyone care if I blew him up?!"

"Percy, I actually have died! It's not fun!"

This all happened simultaneously with several curse words and a lot of... barking? A small blonde daughter of Apollo looked at me. I nodded.

" _ **HEY!**_ " She shouted. Everyone stopped.

"Thank you child of Apollo."

"Huh?"

"You know, that makes sense. You do look like him," Annabeth shrugged.

"How'd you know though?" Percy asked.

"She's a primordial. She can see auras," Piper rolled her eyes. "Every demigod has the aura of their godly parent, and mortals' auras are obvious."

"I assumed you all knew of your parents."

"All?" One of the winged ones asked.

"Yes. Your father, do you not know him?"

"That evil son of a-"

"Max! Not in front of the lady who could kill us!" The tall blonde one said.

"I'm not sure why you say he's evil. He's the king of Olympus."

"Wait," Jason Grace said. "Her dad is Zeus?"

"Yes."

"I have a sister?" Thalia squealed. She cleared her throat. "Uh... cool." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"If they're all demigods, who are their parents?" Frank asked.

"That one is the daughter of Zeus. That one is the daughter of Apollo. Those two are sons of Hermes-"

"Iggy's my _brother_? Cool!" The short blonde one said.

"That one is the daughter of Aphrodite. That one is the son of hades. That one... Fang?" My voice went from I don't care to motherly in that one word.

"Uh..." he said. I flew from my throne and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and received a prompt kick to my behind.

"Get off him," Max said.

"He is my _son_."

"Say what now?" Fang demanded.

"I'm your mother."

"My mother died to me the moment she let people take me and experiment on me."

"I could do nothing. Had I been able to, I would have stopped it."

"You know, for some reason, I don't believe you. You're a freaking goddess. If you wanted, you could have got us out, or hey! You could have actually been there when we needed you. Instead, you let them torture my sister. You let the stupid freaking whitecoats break her again and again. You let them hurt her. So no. You're not my mother. I'd rather have a teenage crack addict for a mom than one who could have helped but sat my and did nothing."

"I think I know his fatal flaw," Annabeth whispered to Percy when Fang was halfway through his rant.

"Again," Percy whispered back. "Loyalty is not a flaw."

"The most dangerous flaws are those that are good in moderation."

"Loyalty is a strength, not a flaw."

"You sure you're not the one with over inflated pride?"

"Well hubris is your fatal flaw, so yeah. I'm sure."

"Seaweed brain."

"Owl head."

"Normally you say wise girl."

"Yeah, well, that never works as an insult the way Seaweed brain can."

"Doophus."

"Guys..." the small daughter of Apollo's voice was small. "Twitch is in trouble."

 **chapter 7 will be in Bianca's pov, but I'm going to let you guys pick who gets to narrate chapter eight. Leave your vote in the reviews, and whichever character has the most votes will narrate chapter eight.**


	7. Author's Note 3

**hey, super sorry. I have too many stories started right now. Whichever story gets the most votes (via review or PM) will be the story I continue along with a divergent/Percy Jackson crossover. Please let me know which story to continue. I will tally the votes and update a new chapter of whichever book I continue on June first. Please vote!**

 **Two Teams**

 **Daughter of Night**

 **Child of Four**


End file.
